Three-dimensional models may be made using a variety of tools with various integrated features. However, users often require two-dimensional drawings that conform to pre-determined specifications. While the 3D model maker may be updated to include the additional feature, tools may already exist to conform two-dimensional drawings to pre-determined specifications. Integrating the 3D model maker with existing drawing tools would increase the versatility of of the 3D model by utilizing the existing tool. Additional machine controls would be necessary to ensure the two tools produce two-dimensional drawings that conform to the pre-determined specifications.